johnny_otgs_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
RCY~Teaching new blood
Starring Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Talia Shire as Adrian Burt Young as Paulie Sage Stallone as Robert Jr. Tommy Morrison as Tommy Gunn Richard Gant as George Washington Duke Story Rocky finally won over not just Ivan Drago but also the Soviet crowd. But as he returned home, he was faced by a fight manager named George Washington Duke given a chance to fight the upcoming boxer named Union Cane, ''but as Rocky discovers that he has sustained a strange brain injury, he was forced to retire from boxing and his fortune went down with it. Returning to his old home in Philadelphia, he has visions of Mickey Goldmill. One day he meets a young boxer from Oklahoma named ''Tommy Gunn who wants Rocky to train him, after some relictance he agrees to help train him. Seeing an opportunity, Duke convinces Tommy that he can give him a shot at the title. But as Tommy wins it, he didn't get the respect he believes he deserves, Duke then says that if he is to surpass Rocky, he must fight him in a match, can Rocky win again? Trivia *Tommy Morrison and William Anthony Williams (who plays Union Cane) were actual boxers in real life. After the movie, they were going to have an actual boxing match, but it was cancelled due to Williams injuring himself while training. *This is Sylvester Stallone's least favorite Rocky movie by far. *The flashback scene with Rocky and Mickey was actually inspired by an interview with Cus D'Amato after his protege Mike Tyson win his first professional boxing match. *As with Sergio Stallone playing Robert Jr. as a baby. His younger brother Sage Stallone played him as a pre-teen. **Robert Jr.'s argument with Rocky in the basement wasn't entirely staged. When Sage died, it became apparent on how bad his relationship was with his father, it wasn't until he became an adult when he and his father understood each other better. *Stallone didn't direct this movie, and he wouldn't direct another Rocky movie until Creed. *George Washington Duke was inspired by Mike Tyson's infamous fight manager Don King. His catchphrase "Only in America" and his boastful personality all reflect the real-life man. *For the movie, real-life sports writers and analysts are chosen to be at Tommy Gun's post-fight press conference. *There were going to be alternate endings for this movie. **Stallone originally was going to have Rocky lose the fight against Tommy Gunn, and die on the way to the hospital. Adrian then would announce to the press of Rocky's death and there would be a montage of Rocky and his early years (e.g.,Rocky running up the stairs of the Art Museum, his first boxing match with Apollo Creed). But because Stallone felt it was like "killing off Superman" he re-wrote the ending script. **Alternatively after Rocky wins over Tommy, he would extend Tommy a hand to help him up, and does not punch Duke afterwards. This also was taken out of the theatrical version. *In an interview, Sylvester Stallone has explained on what has happened to Rocky's other opponents: Clubber Lang, Ivan Drago and Tommy Gunn **'Clubber Lang:' He became a born again Christian and a ringside announcer. **'Ivan Drago:' He became a disgrace to his home nation, became addicted to alcohol and steroids before committing suicide. **'Tommy Gunn:' He became a third-rate Pro-Wrestler.